The nightmare or the reality
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Sweetie, how do you feel today?" says A. "Bad, of course!" says Alison in anger.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The nightmare or the reality**

 **20 year old Alison DiLaurentis finds herself in a small dark room. She is chained to a chair.**

"Baby, are you ready?" says a person in black hoodie as he or she enter the room. It is A.

"For what?" says Alison, being very afraid.

"Just to be raped." says A.

"No, don't do that...please. Show some mercy on me. I'm not as slutty as you think." says Alison as she begin to cry.

"Stop! Show some backbone, sweetie." says A in anger.

A hold a knife to Alison's throat with one hand and unzip his / her own pants with the other.

A turns out to be a man because A has a big dick.

"Let's see if your pussy is wet, babe." says A as he use the knife to cut a hole in Alison's sweatpants, right where her pussy is.

There is some wet in Alison's pussy, but it is not pussy-juice, it is pee because Alison is so afraid that she almost pee in fear.

"Well, this is no good. That's piss. I need to make you a lil' horny." says A as he hold the knife to Alison's throat again while he rub her clit.

"No...stop! Please stop!" says Alison through her tears.

"C'mon, Ali. I know that you love sex. You're no more than a slut or a whore." says A.

"I'm much more than that, damn it. Let me go..." says Alison.

"Until you cum for me, you're not going anywhere." says A.

"Are you crazy? I refuse to cum for you, perv." says Alison.

"Then I'll force you to have an orgasm, Ali, my little whore." says A.

"You can't just force a chick to cum." says Alison.

"Of course I can, Ali." says A as he thrust his dick into Alison's pussy.

It hurts for Alison, but for A it feels very sexy.

A fuck Alison hard and fast, raping her.

"No! Please stop!" scream Alison in fear and pain.

"Only as soon as we both cum, sweetie." says A.

"I'm not your sweetie..." says Alison, still crying.

"Yes you are, Alison. You are my sweetie lil' whore." moans A.

"No, I am not...!" scream Alison in pain and fear.

"Ahhh, your pussy is amazing!" moans A.

"Please stop..." says Alison.

"No, not before we cum, sweetie." moans A.

"I will not cum." says Alison.

"Yes, you will, baby Alison." says A.

A is very horny and Alison is not.

"Please stop." says Alison.

"No, baby." says A.

"Why?" says Alison.

"I wanna make you preggo." says A.

"What? Stop!" scream Alison.

"As soon as you cum, sweetie." says A.

"Stop!" scream Alison.

"Only scream if you cum." says A as he put a hand over Alison's mouth.

Alison cry even more than she already did.

"No! Be happy, baby." says A in anger as he fuck harder and faster.

Alison is far from happy.

"Damn it, Alison. Don't cry like a 5 year old. I want the famous slut that I've heard so much about." says A.

Alison try to fake joy so A won't get too angry at her.

Alison force herself to stop crying and put on a fake sex-smile.

A remove his hand from Alison's mouth.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison, trying to sound horny.

"Yeah, that's my cute little pornstar." moans A, getting even more horny than he already is.

"I'm slutty! Me is a whore..." moans Alison.

Fortunately A does not know that Alison is faking it.

"Good, bimbo. Just cum for me..." moans A.

"Awww, sooo sexy!" moans Alison, pretending to having an orgasm.

"Yes, holy shit, sweetie!" moans A as he cum in Alison's pussy, thinking that her orgasm is real.

A doesn't know that his plan has already failed because he has no idea that Alison can't become pregnant. She use pills.

"Good girl. You get a little reward." says A as he pull out a flask and pour some wine into Alison's mouth.

Alison drink the wine and it actually taste good.

"Thanks..." says Alison in a weak soft tone.

"No problem, sweetie." says A.

A leave the room.

"Wait, let me go!" scream Alison.

5 hours later, A enter the room again.

He gives Alison some food and water.

"I hope you are very pregnant, my little slutty whore." says A with an evil smile.

"Sorry, perv. I use pills." says Alison.

"What? No!" says A in anger.

A slide his dick into Alison's pussy again and rape her.

"That hurts..." says Alison.

"Damn it, baby! Enjoy it, at once!" says A in anger.

A fuck harder and faster.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Alison, preteding to love being raped.

"Yes! Good little, Ali. You're a whore." moans A.

"I know. Me is a lil' whore." moans Alison.

"Ahhh, holy shit, baby!" moans A.

58 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans A as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Holy shit..." moans Alison, being afraid that A's huge load of cum is so big that she might get preggo, despite using pills.

"I hope you got pregnant right there." says A.

"Did you forget that I use pills?" says Alison.

"No, but I hope that they fail, sweetie." says A.

A leave the room.

The next day.

"How are you feeling?" says A as he enter the room.

Alison is asleep.

A wake her up by holding a knife to her neck.

"What? Stop!" says Alison.

"Sweetie, how do you feel today?" says A.

"Bad, of course!" says Alison in anger.

"Would you become happy if I'd fuck your ass?" says A.

"No." says Alison.

A pull off Alison's sweatpants and slide his dick into her ass and starts to fuck.

"It hurts! Please stop!" says Alison.

"Sweetie, try to enjoy it." moans A.

"Never!" says Alison.

"Why?" moans A.

"Because it hurts, damn it." says Alison in pain, closing her yes, not wanting to see the horny evil man in front of her.

"Alison?" says a sweet female voice.

"What?" says Alison.

Alison open her eyes and notice that she's home in bed and that Emily is next to her.

"Em..." says Alison.

"Ali, are you okay?" says Emily.

"I'm not sure. I was a prisoner in a room and A raped me." says Alison.

"You've been here all the time. It must've been a nightmare." says Emily.

"Yeah. Let's go back to sleep." says Alison.

Alison and Emily goes back to sleep.

Alison's nightmare continues.

"Stop! Dont rape me in the ass...it hurts..." says Alison.

A doesn't care, he just get even more horny.

"Why the crap don't you love this...?" says A.

"Because you're an evil perv and it hurts a lot." says Alison.

"I want you to enjoy it." moans A, being horny and angry at the same time, fucking faster.

"Stop. Please stop." says Alison as she begin to cry.

"No, no, that's all wrong. Don't cry like a kid." moans A.

"Me will get happy if you're nice and let me go." says Alison through her tears.

"Only if you promise to become my wife and give me a kid." says A.

"Never!" scream Alison, still crying.

"Fuck! Cum for me, Alison!" says A in anger.

"No..." says Alison, still crying.

"I hope you'll cum." says A.

"You're disgusting." says Alison.

"That can't be true." says A.

"It is true, perv." says Alison.

"Damn! Fuck!" moans A as he cum in Alison's ass.

Alison faint.

2 hours later, Alison wake up again.

She cry again when she feel A's cum in her ass.

"I need to feed you to keep you alive." says A as he enter the room.

He open a BurgerKing bag and gives Alison a burger and some apple juice.

"Usually I'd not buy this stuff for a little whore, but I figured if I gave you some food you actually think is yummy, maybe you'd be less sad when I fuck you." says A.

Alison smile a little at getting a burger.

Once she eaten the burger and after drinking the apple juice, a girl enter the room. Alison has no idea who te girl is.

The girl is the same age as Alison.

The girl has dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes, red lips, big boobs and long legs.

She wear black leather clothes, looking like a bondage-bitch.

"Nina, touch up Alison's make up. She look no fun after all the crying." says A.

A leave the room.

The girl, apparently named Nina, wipe Alison's face clean and give Alison a whore-like face make up.

Once finished, Nina hold a mirror in front of Alison so she can see herself.

"Why did you give the crappy make up like a street-whore?" says Alison.

"Because that's how A want you to look." says Nina.

"Doesn't he understand that I'm no whore?" says Alison.

"You are a whore, little Alison." says Nina.

"Little? You and I seem to be the same age." says Alison.

"Maybe, but I'm more mature." says Nina.

Nina put the sweatpants back on Alison and then leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Alison, time for you get raped again. Relax, it won't be in your ass. I'm gonna drill your airheaded pussy." says A.

"I'm not an airhead...!" says Alison.

"Yes, you are." says A as he unzip his pants and jerk his dick to make it hard.

Alison suddenly wake up. The nightmare is over and it is morning.

"Awww!" says Alison, happy that the whole thing with A was just a nightmare.

"Good morning there, babe." says Emily as she wake up.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
